The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat
The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat is the second movie created by Kirby Bulborb, and the first to be made using GoAnimate. The movie stars the Chappy Four; Jakob Dawson, Christopher Barrell, Kirby Bulborb, and Darren Barnett. It also features Senator Armstrong as the main antagonist, as well as Kirby's black american son. Minako Aino also makes an appearance in one of the segments. The film was uploaded to YouTube the same day Pikminjake reached 10,000 subscribers. Plot The movie's plot is split up into 6 segments. 'GoAnimate Goes Horribly Horribly Wrong: 'Kirby recording a segment from this movie with Soundflowerbed. It starts out good, but then all of a sudden, when Kirby's goanimate character started talking, everything went horribly wrong. Kirby must've set up Soundflowerbed wrong, because a very very loud noise commences that just won't end. Text reading "SORRY" is shown. Eventually when it gets even louder Kirby stops the recording, closes down QuickTime player, and uninstalls Soundflowerbed from his mac. 'Collab Chat 2.0: You Can (Not) Grounded: 'Kirby Bulborb goes to Jakob Dawson's house to film "The Forest Of Dope" with him. Chris is also there. After filming "The Forest Of Dope", Darren Barnett walks in. Jakob Dawson, Christopher Barrell, and Kirby Bulborb are pleased to see he's in Vancouver now. Darren then says that they're going to go to the Really Weeb Shop to get some more anime and manga. They go to the Really Weeb Shop. However, Darren then finds out they've run out of Evangelion manga. Jakob Dawson, Christopher Barrell, and Kirby Bulborb quickly run away. Darren then grows into his "SUPER OMEGA FULLY DRILLED" form and makes the cashier at the Really Weeb Shop get grounded until Eva 4.0 comes out. 'Senator Armstrong Rising Revengeance: 'Jakob Dawson and Kirby Bulborb are watching the news. On the news is Senator Armstrong, who says he's going to ban all anime worldwide. Jakob Dawson and Kirby Bulborb are saddened by the news, and decide that they need some help stopping Senator Armstrong. Darren Barnett comes in and hears the news, then goes to defeat Senator Armstrong. After confronting the nanomachine-enfused senator and defeating him, Darren Barnett rushes past an army of Jakob Dawson clones and goes back to Jake's house, where he is thanked by Jakob Dawson, Christopher Barrell, and Kirby Bulborb. 'Kirby Kills Minako And Gets Grounded: 'Kirby Bulborb goes over to Jakob Dawson's house to film Steve 9. However, Minako Aino enters the room as they're about to start filming. Kirby Bulborb asks Jake why she's there, and Jake says that they recently got married. Kirby Bulborb then says "I'll save you Jake" and rushes over to Minako and kills her. Jakob Dawson then decides that Kirby Bulborb must be grounded, so he grounds him until 2095. '''Kirby Bulborb Jr Gets Grounded: '''After hearing that his black american son has been harassing Crazylemmer1 for no reason, and also harassing Jakob Dawson for having a waifu, Kirby Bulborb, along with Jakob Dawson, ground the black american son for a very very very long time. '''Chris joins the Super Smash Brothers Tournament: '''Crazylemmer1 invites Christopher Barrell to a Super Smash Brothers tournament. After doing the tournament, Christopher Barrell decides to join Senator Armstrong after he reminds him that he doesn't like anime. They go to steal all of Darren Barnett's anime and manga, which results in them both getting grounded for a very long time. Category:Kirby Bulborb's Movies Category:Content